Christmas Shoes
by Whitewing16
Summary: Fujitaka always thought Christmas and his family were a bother. He never considered anyone, but himself. But can one little boy, who has nothing, show him the true meaning of Christmas by buying his dying mother a pair of shoes? The song Christmas Shoes


**Disclaimer:**Hey everyone, I know it's not Christmas anymore, but I just love this song and I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

So just for a little while, just get back into the Christmas mood, I swear you won't regret it XD

Anyway the song isn't mind and the characters belong to _**Clamp**_

So please enjoy

_**~*Christmas Shoes**__*~_

During The Holiday Season of Christmas love is always shared. Nothing can break the bonds of family on that day. It's a time of year when people come together and just thank Jesus he or she was born and that they, themselves, walk here today.

Sometimes though, people forget what Christmas is all about. No one can blame those people though. With what today's society is like, Christmas is more of a finical investment and that's what drives citizens to forget the holiday spirit. Worry and anxiety shouldn't matter on this particular day, but it still gets in the way of what is most important on this particular day.

One of these sad people is a man named Fujitaka Kinomoto. This man has forgotten long ago what should be important to him, once wealth started to rule his life and judgment.

"Please, it's Christmas Eve dear, and so late at night. Please just stay home and spend some times with your kids for once!" Nadeshiko said.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto was an inspiring and intelligent woman at the age of thirty-five. She had emerald eyes and black hair that flowed to the middle of her back. She loved her two children with all her heart, but as for her husband, she wasn't sure anymore. Considering the man wasn't around these days.

"It's just last minute Christmas shopping, I'll be back before midnight." Fujitaka said.

Fujitaka, our main, sad, character in this tale. He is tall and intimidating to many people at the age of forty-five. His brown eyes are always sharpened to ones he dislikes and he thinks others as lesser being than him because of their status. Why not feel this way though? For this man was very wealthy because of his business. He was the owner of a billion dollar corporation that almost the whole world new about. He was stinking rich.

"How many time's have I heard that excuse?" Nadeshiko grumbled. She turned away from her husband and decided to check on the Christmas fruit cake that was cooking in the oven. She couldn't stand to be in his presence another minute.

'He'll never change' she thought sadly.

Fujitaka sighed annoyed. His wife never acted like this before, except for this past year after his business was finally improving. So what if he was busier than usual. He was helping his family after all financially.

Fujitaka turned around and was about to head out of the door when he felt someone pulling on his pant leg. He sighed knowing who it was.

"Why do you and Mommy always have to fight?" A little Sakura asked.

Sakura was the youngest out of the Kinomoto's being five. She had the looks of her mother. The only thing that she didn't have was her hair, which was a honey color. Just like her mother, Sakura had big green emerald eyes and a kind, innocent, soul. She loved anyone or anything and still adored her father dearly, even if he didn't do the same.

Fujitaka patted Sakura's head. He loved his daughter very much, but he didn't have time to deal with her annoying questions.

'Little kids, so bothersome' he thought.

"Come on Sakura; leave him alone, he could care less about you." Touya said.

Touya was the older protective brother of Sakura being fourteen. He was tall for his age and developed the black hair from his mother, and brown eyes from his father. Touya loved his sister and mother very much, but hated his father for never being with them. Besides, the man known as dad has made his mother walking the halls with a sad look in her eye and his sister cry when he was never around to play.

Fujitaka scowled his son, who picked up his little sister. "What do you mean I don't care, of course I care about my daughters well being."

Touya stared at his father, and his brown eyes darkened with dislike. "That's not what I meant." He said while walking away with a teary Sakura.

Fujitaka shook his head 'Never mind, little kids are great compared to teenagers.' He thought opening the door.

The cold air whipped his face immediately as he got outside. He grumbled and tightened his scarf. He trudged through the snow to his red Honda car parked in his long drive way to his giant mansion.

While pulling out, he thought of the things he should get for his family downtown. Fujitaka grinned to himself. He'll get them something really expensive so that they won't be mad at him anymore for whatever reason. Then on Christmas the family will praise him and hug him and love him again.

Driving very slowly he examined the houses he passed. Each was so filled with so much cheer. Each house was glowing with its own unique homey happiness. The houses didn't need to be elegant or Sauvé to get into the spirit of Christmas. Just being there, giving off the aura of goodwill of Christmas was good enough.

Fujitaka didn't see this though. He only looked at how small and puny the houses were. How he thought his house was way better than his and all the suckers out there that couldn't live his life. He was so much better than them. They were all loser in his eyes

He finally made it to downtown. Many people were out and about doing last minute Christmas shopping with friends or family. Each excited and thinking of what gifts to bye for one another and being all excited for tomorrow to see the other's face light up when receiving it.

Stores welcomed people like that, with open arms. Saying, please come in, and glowing even brighter when the person goes inside. The decorations in the display case just smiling at whoever entered.

Fujitaka didn't see this. He didn't even look at the wonders around him. He was too caught up in his square, financial thinking. Thinking shopping was just a chore.

Think about that though. Is shopping really a chore for the holidays? Isn't it worth looking from store to store looking for the perfect gift for someone and being proud of yourself when you've known you have found it? When you've know that it will make that person happy.

But, anyway back to our story.

Fujitaka grumbled about how long it was going to take him Christmas shopping and proceeded into the bright mall.

So many people were scurrying here and there. Some people found it annoying, being in a rush, while others enjoyed the hustle and bustle. Fujitaka laughed at all of them, because he knew he was far richer than all of the little bugs crawling around everywhere.

He looked at each store, and sighed.

'Well, here we go.' He thought annoyed.

About an hour later, Fujitaka had gotten everyone in his family a present. A trip to Florida for wife, a playhouse with all the little figures to go with it, and an iPod with very expensive headphones for his son.

He grinned; yes this would make the family finally like him again. Fujitaka started heading out of the Mall when he notice the Kohl's store department. There was a pair of shoes he saw in there a week ago when he was avoiding going home. Maybe he could by them for himself as an early Christmas present and show off his wealth to everyone by giving the cashier money instead of credit.

He smirked and proceeded in the store.

"God I love being rich." He murmured joyfully to himself.

He went down the ails going to the men's footwear. There weren't many people there because, well, who would by shoes for a Christmas present. Beside's ugg's for girls.

Fujitaka walked with his head held high, like any other rich snob, but then his eye caught a little boy in the woman's ail. Something that was particular and out of place in the store.

Fujitaka glared at the boy. He looked about ten and had messy brown hair. He was staring at a shoe box with wonder for some odd reason.

'Poor people.' He thought smugly. He took his box and proceeded to the checking ail. Not before stumbling a little because the boy passed him in a rush.

"Sorry sir." The boy shouted.

Fujitaka grumbled and started to the cashier again.

He examined the line that seemed the shortest and got behind that one. His eye twitched. He hated this part most of all about Christmas, the lines. Actually, he hated everything about Christmas. There wasn't one good think that came to his mind about this season that was suppose to bring joy.

_**It was almost Christmas time  
There I stood in another line  
Try to buy that last give or two  
I'm really in Christmas mood**_

"Hello sir, sorry about earlier."

Fujitaka glanced down and was surprised to meet the same unruly brown hair boy. He was smiling apologetically with his amber eyes.

"Just be more careful next time." Fujitaka said annoyed. The little boy shrank back scared. He nodded and quickly turned away frightened.

'He should be like that.' Fujitaka thought arrogantly.

The little amber eye boy started pacing back and forth anxiously. He kept checking how many more people were in front of him and would start pacing again. The boy constantly opened and closed the shoe box looking in it and rubbing the shoes. He looked at Fujitaka nervously and gulped.

_**Was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing around like little boys do  
And in his hands he had  
A pair of shoes**_

"Sir, if I may ask, what time is it?"

Fujitaka glared at the boy, who shrank back scared. Fujitaka checked his cell phone, and sighed.

"About eleven kid."

The boy nodded his head. He looked even more anxious than before.

Fujitaka examined the boy really well this time. The boy was very small for his age. He had unruly brown hair and looked about ten years old, with amber eyes. He was wearing very worn out clothes, that looked more like rags, and the boy himself was covered in dirt from head to toe.

_**And his clothes were worn and old  
He was dirty from head to toe**_

The little boy glanced at Fujitaka innocently and smiled kindly, "Is there something you wanted to ask me sir?"

Fujitaka glared at the child like he was nothing, which to him, he thought he was "No."

The amber eye boy quickly nodded and turned away anxiously.

"Next." The cashier said. He seemed to be an old man in his sixties. The little boy smiled happily and ran up to him. To him, it was some kind of blessing that it was finally his turn.

_**And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say**_

'Poor people.' Fujitaka thought while shaking his head.

The cashier stared at the little brown hair boy suspiciously. "Kid, where's your parents? If you're lost, I can call your name on the intercom so your parents know what part of the store you're in and come get you."

"Um, no sir, you see…." And what the boy said next surprised Fujitaka.

_**Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want it to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight**_

The Fujitaka and the cashier just stared at the little boy. The employer just scratched his head and sighed. "Well come on," he said, "Show me how much money you got."

The little boy nodded and started fishing in his pockets. He brought out so many coins and one, five, dollar bills as well. Fujitaka was amazed to see so much, considering he seemed so poor and helpless

The cashier blinked at the money and then at the boy. He smiled and shook his head. "Boy, where did you managed to get all this money?"

The little boy smiled shyly "I worked throwing newspapers at five in the morning to all the houses for a buck a day."

The cashier gaped and scowled "You got ripped off kid that at least deserves five a day."

The boy only nodded "I know, but it was the only place that would except work from me, considering how old I am." He started scratching his head nervously.

"Please sir, can we hurry?"

"Yeah of course, sorry."

Together the little boy and the old man counted the money. One counting to see if the other wasn't cheating his pay, the other seeing if he had enough pay.

Fujitaka couldn't believe what he heard. A dollar a day, for throwing newspapers for, how early in the morning? Just so he could get money to bye some shoes for his dying mother.

That must of taken a months work, with how expensive the shoes looked.

_**They counted pennies for what seems like years**_

When they were finally done counting the money the cashier smiled sadly at the little boy. "Son, I'm afraid there not enough here. Your ten bucks short."

"What? But I was sure I got enough in time." The amber eye boy checks all his pockets frantically desperately for more cash.

_**And cashier says son there's not enough here  
He searches is pockets franticly**_

He started to break down in tears. He put his head on the shoe box. The little boy shook his head and searched all his pockets again.

_**And he turned and he looked at me**_

He then turned to Fujitaka and took a long look at him.

The boy could tell he probably had some profession with money, maybe he could help him somehow, or give him advice to get the last of the cash he needed.

Sir, sir, She… I…You see…

_**And he said Momma made Christmas good in our house  
Most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir  
What am I gonna do?  
Some how I gotta buy her these Christmas shoes**_

Fujitaka blinked at the dirty little boy crying. Instead of asking money, he was asking for advice. If he was in this situation, he would of gotten on his hands and knees begging for the ten bucks.

Fujitaka smiled and patted the boy on the head lovely. He got his wallet out and paid the cashier the rest of the money for the shoes.

_**So I put the money down  
I just had to help him out**_

The little boy stared at Fujitaka surprised and the cashier smiled gratefully at him. The old man wrapped the shoes for free, without telling the boy. He handed the gift to Fujitaka and he gave it to the boy.

The little boy stared happily at the shoes and then at Fujitaka. A thankful smile was on his face and tears were running down his cheeks. His amber eyes shown brilliantly with joy of the older man's kindness.

"Thank you sir, Momma's gonna look so great."

_**And I'll never forget  
The look on his face  
When he said Momma's gonna look so great**_

Then the little boy started crying again, but not from depression, but from pure happiness. He ran over to Fujitaka and hugged him; for once, Fujitaka didn't care about money.

He didn't care that his clean jacket was getting dirty, or that he spent ten bucks on a little boy who wanted shoes. He just thought about the joy, and happiness he felt inside himself and gave to the little boy.

_**Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want it to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight**_

The amber eye boy got off Fujitaka and rubbed his eyes. He smiled greatly at him again and started running for the door.

"Thank you sir!" The little boy shouted as he ran out.

'No, thank you' Fujitaka thought, 'you reminded me what Christmas is all about. It isn't about the gifts, money, or anything like that. It's about spending times with the ones you love. It's cherishing those special moments, on Christmas that can't be gained anywhere else.

Fujitaka smiled to himself 'Thanks God, for sending that boy to me. Thank you for showing me the meaning of Christmas again."

_**I know I won't regret some help as he thanked me and ran out  
I know that God sent that little boy to remind me  
What Christmas is all about**_

"Sir, your next." The cashier said. Fujitaka nodded and placed his shoes on the counter. Both were silent as each did their job.

Fujitaka was about to pull out his wad of money, then he stopped and slowly pulled out his credit card. He sliced it through the machine.

"Have to be happy that those things existed for these sorts' holidays." The cashier laughed. Fujitaka examined the credit cared and smiled. "Yah."

The old man put Fujitaka's shoes in the bag and signed his name on the little machine pad. Fujitaka was about to leave the store with his new belongings when the cashier stopped him.

"Sir, what you did there for that little kid, was one of the holiest things of seen done near Christmas for a long time." He smiled, "There should be more people in this world like you."

Fujitaka laughed "No, there really shouldn't." The cashier chuckled at his comment.

"I don't know what type of man you are Sir, but right now, I'd say, your probably the holiest man on this planet and God will erase any sins you've have now."

Fujitaka smiled sadly. "Maybe."

With that, he left the building and got in his car. He sped right for home to fix the horrible mistake he has made to him and his family.

When he got inside his house the first thing he did was hug his daughter. Sakura giggled and hugged her father.

Touya scolded and was about to take his baby sister away from him, when Fujitaka patted his head. Touya was surprised from the fatherly and flinched away from his hand. He shook his head. There was something really wrong with him. He was acting like a dad should. He was acting like a father on Christmas.

"It's about time you realized it." Touya said smirking.

Fujitaka chuckled "I'm sorry."

Touya shook his head, but the smile never left his face. Nadeshiko came into the living room with flour all over herself. She twitched when she saw her husband staring at her disheveled state.

She knew he was probably going to glare disapprovingly at her again for looking like a mess. She couldn't help it; she had gotten flour on herself when she was making the traditional cookies that he loved all too much. She wanted to make them perfect just for him.

Fujitaka got up and looped his arms around his wife. Nadeshiko was shocked and blushed a bright red from the contact. He had done such lovely gestures in years.

"You know, you've never looked so beautiful." Fujitaka said lovingly.

Nadeshiko cocked her eyebrow at him and she then put her head on his chest. "So you've finally understand Christmas again huh?" She chuckled. Finally her husband had come back to her.

Fujitaka laughed "Sorry it took me so long."

He then felt someone tugging on his pant leg again.

"Sakura want hug too!" she whined.

The loving family hugged one another. Finally, the family was a family that acted like it should on Christmas.

_**Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**_

Meanwhile the little boy was running desperately to his home. His mother wouldn't last much longer and he just had to get these shoes to her before she met Jesus.

He rushed into his apartment stumbling on the rug mat at the door entrance. He regained his balance though and ran straight for his mother's room. He knew his father would be there as well.

"Momma." The little boy shouted. The father scowled at him and put a finger to his lips. The little boy mouthed sorry, but his father just waved him off and patted his head.

"Is Momma…?" The boy choked, his father shook his head and smiled weakly. "No, but she's not going to last much longer."

He covered his face so that his son would not see him cry. "I've already said my goodbyes to her. Now it's your turn my son." The father patted his head a seconded time and left the room. When he got to the kitchen he let the tears finally run down his face.

_**Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while**_

The little brown haired boy walked up to the foot of his mother bed. The mother slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her son weakly.

She was a chalk white and she was covered in wet dew. She was desperately trying not to fall asleep because she knew if she did, she'd be gone. This unknown disease, the doctors said, was killing her and they had no cure or treatments for it. They said she would go in here sleep tonight.

The little boy silently stared at his mother's state and quickly unwrapped the shoes in a swift motion. When he showed her the shoes, the mother smiled. The little boy was glad she liked them.

_**And I know these shoes will make her smile**_

The shoes were magnificent. They were a light blue with decorative purple glowers laced around it. A white flower was embedded on the top of it giving it a innocent glow. All the many details on the shoes just showed how hard the artist worked on each shoe to make them both unique and beautiful for whoever wore them.

The little boy put the shoes on her feet delicately, making sure not to scratch her skin, which could break with the slightest of movements. The mother smiled and tapped her feet together. The boy laughed and walked over to where his mother's head rested. He gently stroked her black messy locks.

"Momma, you look beautiful with those shoes on…and I'm Jesus will think so as well." The little boy said, while struggling to hold his tears in.

The mother smiled sadly at her son. She took his hand and gently kissed it. Then she motioned her son to come closer.

The little boy obeyed his mother, by dropping his head near her mouth.

The mother whispered in a weak voice "I'm sure I will Syaoran, so don't you worry."

The little boy stared into his mothers face with tears in his eyes. He kissed her forehead and she smiled once more.

Slowly her eyelids fell and she died with a smile on her delicate features. The angel had finally fallen asleep to a happier place full of love and exception.

The little boy, with amber eyes, stayed by his mother's side for one moment. Then he slowly got up and went to the kitchen feeling numb to everything, but mostly to the world.

When he got to the kitchen, the first thing he did was stare at his father's state. The man had aged considerably over the last couple of months. He seemed worn out and done with life. This scared the little boy considerably.

The boy hurriedly crawled into his fathers lap 'Your not going to leave too right?' he said in his shirt.

The amber eye boy's father stroked his head "Of course not. I won't leave until it's the right time…just like your mother did."

The little boy tightened his grip on his father's shirt "Thank you." He said.

The little boy finally started crying, which he hadn't done for months.

_**And I want it to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight**_

_10 years later_

"Daddy, Touya's being a jerk by not excepting my new boyfriend!" A thirteen year old Sakura screeched.

Sakura was now starting middle school. She was confident just like her father, but kind, sweet, and still innocence like her mother. She was still a child, but was now trying out her wings in the teenage world.

Touya angrily put his hand to his forehead. "Well, Monster, let me give you three reasons why I don't except him

One: HE IS FIVE YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!

Two: HE'S A BRAT!

And Three: I HATE HIM!

Touya was now a first year collage student, attending the university near his home. He decided to do physics as his main career and was doing splendidly in it. The collage he was going to though didn't really meet his standards. The only reason why he decided to stay near home was because if his sister got a boyfriend in his absence, he knew he wouldn't be able to protect her. So staying close was the only options.

Sakura stomped her older brother's foot and Touya yelped in pain "How can you hate him when you haven't even met him yet!"

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

The two siblings glared at each other menacingly. Fujitaka came down the steps yawing. "Please children it is way too early in the morning for this."

"Daddy, Touya won't accept my boyfriend visiting us today. No! Scratch that last part, he won't accept him at all." Sakura whined.

"Dad, don't you think she's too young, I mean, she's only a middle schooler an-"

"I am not too young to date!" Sakura screamed at her brother.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Fujitaka shouted. He sternly looked at both of his children, who were sheepishly glancing away from him.

He was still somewhat intimidating.

"Listen, Sakura can date who ever she wants-

"Yes." Sakura fist punched the air

"As long as you mother, Touya, and I say its okay."

"Hah" Touya said while sticking out his tongue to his sister, who was staring at him with death glares that could kill.

Nadeshiko walked up to her husband's side in a daze "Now what are they arguing about?" She asked sleepily.

"Sakura's boyfriend coming over here for dinner." Fujitaka said while making a pot of coffee. He got another mug for his wife.

Nadeshiko put her fingers to the bridge of her nose and kissed her husband cheek. She was heading back up stairs in a slow daze.

"Where are you going?" Fujitaka chuckled.

Nadeshiko smiled "Bed, way to early in the morning for this." And she trotted up the stairs.

"Sure, leave me here to defend for myself, why don't you." He laughed and smiled at his two bickering children, which he loved.

"What do you think Daddy?" Sakura asked while coming down the stairs.

She was dressed in a short sleeved shirt that had the picture of a cherry blossom tree growing in the middle. Her hair was up in a cherry blossom clip and her faded blue jeans had a drawing of a vine like cherry blossom running down her pant leg.

Fujitaka chuckled. "It looks great on you sweet pea, but why are you changing?"

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair and readjusted the clip in her hair. "I want to look nice for him."

Her father tilted his head to the side smiling "You always look nice ladybug."

Sakura smiled, than frown a little bit "Um, Daddy, just for tonight, do you mind if you just call me Sakura, instead of all the nicknames you give me?"

Fujitaka smiled again "It seems you're growing up to face honey bun."

"Daddy!"

"Sorry."

Suddenly the door bell ran and Sakura squealed. "He's here." She jumped up and down while headed for the door.

Fujitaka shook his head smiling and took a peak in the reckroom. He found an angry Touya glaring at the white wall. He sat down on the couch next to him.

"Cheer up Touya, your sister is happy, isn't that what count's"

Touya slowly turned his head towards his father. His face dark and his brown eyes were menacing. "No."

Fujitaka laughed nervously and slid to the farther end of the couch. She shouted to his wife. "Nadeshiko is dinner almost ready."

"Almost." She chirped.

"Daddy." Sakura said bouncing into the room "This is my boyfriend, Syaoran."

Fujitaka turned to the boy and gasped.

The boy had brown unruly hair and amber eyes. He had a kind, innocence, look on his face. He seemed like a man who would do anything for anybody if he needed too for their sake.

The little boy who was ten dashed through Fujitaka's mind. He could never forget the face the boy had when he paid the rest of the money for those shoes. The boy who taught him what Christmas was really about, and the boy who he saved his family from a horrible road they were all taking because of him.

The boy was staring in wonder at him too. How could he forget the face of the man who brought so much joy to him and his mother on her dying day? This man helped him in a desperate time of need by giving him the kindness that not many people would give today. For that, the boy was eternally grateful.

They stared at each other in wonderment unable to grasp that they were meeting once more.

"Hey, is everything alright with you two?" Sakura asked innocently.

Syaoran and Fujitaka snapped out of their trance and smiled at her.

"Yah everything's fine Sakura, it's just…this isn't the first time me and your dad have met before." Syaoran said while putting his shoulder around her.

Sakura gasped and grinned. "Really, you've met him Daddy? Then does that mean that you accept Syaoran? Please say yes Daddy please."

Sakura snuggled her head into her boyfriend's chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. Syaoran blushed and delicately petted her head.

Touya glared darts at Syaoran and vowed to kill him it his father said yes. Fortunately the boy didn't notice because he was too transfixed by Sakura.

"Sure." Fujitaka smiled. "If he can answer one question for me." 

Sakura squealed. She unwrapped her arms from Syaroan's waist and put them around his neck. She put her head under his chin giggling. Syaoran laughed and wrapped his own arms around her waist. They looked perfect together.

Touya clutched the arm of the couch harder. If anyone was to tell you about Touya's temper, even I, someone would die the next day under his hand.

Syaoran looked at Fujitaka and smiled "What's your question sir?"

Fujitaka leaned against the couch and stared straight at the boy who changed him into a better man.

"Did your mother like the shoes?"

Syaoran smile grew. He knew that what he was going to ask and he had a right to know.

"Yah, Momma looked beautiful for Jesus that night."

_**I want it to look beautiful  
If Momma meet's Jesus tonight**_

Well that's it, please leave a review

Thank you


End file.
